


coercive power

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Think of it [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	coercive power

coercive power  
Clas stürmte durch die Hotellobby, ignorierte die Empfangsdame, die ihm respektvoll zu- und erwartungsvoll anlächelte und hieb wütend auf die silbernen Knöpfe des Fahrstuhls ein. Er war so wütend auf die Zwillinge, die sehr anregende Photos ihrer perfekten Körper in seine wichtigen Akten geschmuggelt hatten. Er hatte versucht sich während der Besprechung nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er beim Durchblättern die verschiedenen Körperteile von Anders und Lars betrachten konnte, aber kaum war die Besprechung als beendet erklärt worden, war Clas aus seinem Büro gestürmt. Er hatte gehofft die Zwillinge draußen anzutreffen, wo er sie effektiv hätte bestrafen können. Aber, Magnus, für den er auch nur noch ein Knurren übrig gehabt hatte, hatte ihm berichtet, dass die Zwillinge gemeinsam ins Hotelzimmer gegangen wären. Clas missfiel das natürlich, denn so würde er sie im Bett bestrafen müssen und das war für seinen Geschmack viel zu gemütlich!  
„Lars, mach die Tür auf!“, grollte Clas und hämmerte gegen die Tür des Hotelzimmers, „SOFORT!“ „Warum?“, Lars' Stimme antwortete ihm, schien aber viel zu ruhig und der Sportchef meinte im Hintergrund ein verräterisches Kichern zu hören, „Haugvad! Mach diese beschissene Tür auf!“ Die Tür öffnete sich wirklich und Clas stürmte ins Zimmer. Aber, kaum dass er über die Türschwelle war, fühlte er wie zwei starke Arme ihn packten und etwas verspätet realisierte er, dass Lars und Anders ihn festhielten, „Lasst mich los!“ Clas versuchte sich zu befreien, aber der Griff der Zwillinge löste sich nicht, sondern die Beiden dirigierten den überrumpelten Sportchef zum Bett und er fühlte wie sich kaltes Metall um seine Handgelenke legte, „Was glaubt ihr, was ihr tut?“ „Was wohl?“, Anders grinste, „Wir wollen dich bestrafen … Dafür, dass du uns nicht richtig befriedigt hast ...“  
„Ich hab was …?“, schnappte Clas, aber Lars beugte sich, einen roten Ballknebel in der Hand haltend, zum gefesselten Sportchef, „Bist du nun ein braver Junge? Oder muss ich dich knebeln?“ Clas knurrte nur und drehte den Kopf, so dass er Anders, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß, ansehen konnte, „Hast du das eingefädelt? Lars war doch immer der … Gute! Wie hast du das geschafft?“ „Tja ...“, Anders lächelte und lehnte sich über Clas, um seinen Zwilling zu küssen, „Er hat wohl nur endlich begriffen, dass wir was Besseres verdient haben, als einen halbharten, alten Mann ...“ Wie zur Bestätigung nickte Lars und schloss die Augen, als er den Kuss seines Zwillings über den gefesselten Clas hinweg, erwiderte.  
„Ich werde euch so vögeln, dass ihr tagelang nicht mehr sitzen könnt!“, grollte Clas, aber Lars lachte nur und rutsche langsam auf Clas' Schoss. Der Physiotherapeut konnte spüren, wie erregt Clas bereits war, aber er nahm keine Rücksicht, sondern zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, bevor er dann doch nach dem Knebel griff und ihn Clas zwischen die Lippen schob und sicherte, „Das klingt sehr verlockend … Aber, du warst so ein böser Junge ...“ Clas funkelte beide Zwilling an und während Lars geschickt das Hemd aufzuknöpfen begann, strichen Anders' Finger hauchzart über den Schritt und öffneten dann die Hose und streifte sie mitsamt der Unterwäsche ab, „Huh, weißer Feinripp? Hat Hege die ausgesucht?  
Lars rutschte nun vom Schoss und Anders nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog seinen Bruder in seine Arme. Und, es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden extra für den Sportchef eine Show veranstalteten, als sie sich nun langsam gegenseitig auszogen und berührten. „Lass mich nicht mehr warten ...“, murmelte Lars und spreizte die Beine, so dass Anders und auch der hilflos, zum Zuschauen verurteilte Clas, den bereits harten Schwanz sehen konnte. Anders Lippen legten sie um seine Kehle und Clas wusste nur zu gut, dass Anders nun geschickt einen Knutschfleck hinterlassen würde. „Bin ich denn besser, als Clas?“, erkundigte Anders, der sich nun genüsslich nach unten küsste, während Lars mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen den Rücken durchbog, als die Lippen seines Zwillings sich nun um seine Nippel legten. „Verdammt … Das ist gut ...“, stöhnte Lars auf und schloss die Augen, „Clas hat nie begriffen, dass ich das mag ...“ „Dann sollten wir ihm das zeigen ...“, Anders löste sich und malträtierte die Brustwarzen sanft mit seinen Zähnen, „Meinst du nicht?“  
Clas knurrte unwillig aus seiner liegenden Position heraus und stöhnte auf, als seine schmerzhafte Erregung ihm deutlich machte, wie scharf er bereits nach dieser kleinen Darbietung auf die Zwillinge war. „Anders!“, entfuhr es Lars, als sein Zwilling einen der Nippen zwischen seinen Fingern rollte, bis dieser hart wurde. Dann sank der jüngere Zwilling, wohl wissend, dass Clas es liebte ihn in dieser Position und mit einem Schwanz zwischen den prallen, roten Lippen zu sehen, auf die Knie. Lars' Hand lag in Anders' dunkelblonden Strähnen und spielte damit, als sein Bruder nun seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Der blaue Blick lag aber erst einmal alleine auf Lars, dessen Augen die gleiche Erregung, die er fühlte, widerspiegelte, bevor er dann zu Clas sah. Anders grinste, als Clas sie ansah, dabei aber mit einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen die Beine gegeneinander rieb, um sich Erleichterung zu schaffen. „Na na, so ein frecher Junge.“, tadelte Lars, der Clas' Tun nun auch bemerkt hatte, „Soll ich deine Beine auch noch fesseln?“ „Und wie soll ich sonst …?“, versuchte Clas undeutlich an dem Knebel vorbeizunuscheln, mit wieder aufkeimender Wut, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schulter. Anders' Lippen lösten sich von Lars' hartem Schwanz und er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, „Du sollst gar nicht. Du sollst einfach einmal die Klappe halten und still liegen … Und zusehen, Muffel.“  
„Das ist ...“, murmelte Clas, aber Anders ignorierte ihn nun, stahl sich Lars doch nun einen Kuss von seinem Bruder. „Küsst Clas dich?“, erkundigte er sich, mit einem knappen Seitenblick auf den Sportchef, nachdem sie den Kuss gelöst hatten, „Oder lässt er sich von dir doch nur Blowjobs verpassen?“ „Blowjob ...“, brachte Anders zwischen zwei Küssen hervor, „Du schmeckst viel besser ...“  
Wieder versuchte Clas hilflos sich selbst Befriedigung zu verschaffen, aber nun drückte Anders seinen Zwilling gegen die Wand, drückte sich an ihn und rieb sich gegen ihn, so dass Lars aufstöhnte, „Gott, Anders … Mach endlich!“ „Was denn?“, flüsterte der Jüngere in das Ohr seines Bruders und Lars stöhnte gequält auf, „Fick mich! Bitte … Anders!“ „Hier?“, Anders grinste, aber Lars nickte einfach nur und verstummte, als Anders ihn auf seinen Schoss zog. Dann schlang er die Beine um den Körper seines Zwillings und grub seine Zähne tief in seine Lippen, als Anders sich nun langsam in ihn schob.  
Es war alles geplant gewesen, begriff Clas nun.  
Die Zwillinge hatten das alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant und sich einander beim Vorspiel, dem Clas sonst so gerne zusah, abgearbeitet. Und diese Vorstellung, wie die Lars auf dem Bett lag und Anders zwischen seinen Beinen kniete, erregte ihn nicht nur weiter, sondern machte ihn auch noch wütender. Er konnte nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken und vor seinem inneren Augen meinte er sehen zu können, was er verpasst hatte.  
Lars stöhnte nun, die Beine sicher um Anders' schmale Taille geschlungen auf, als sein Zwilling in ihn stieß und Clas erkannte mit schmerzhaftem Verlangen wie erregt die beiden Brüder tatsächlich waren und wie sehr sie ihr enges Beisammensein genossen. „Anders ...“, flüsterte Lars heiser und obwohl Anders schwieg und sein Gesicht an Lars' Hals barg, konnte Clas das glückliche Lächeln auf den Zügen des Arztes sehen.  
Clas sah still zu, wie die Zwillinge Sex hatten, wie die Stöße tiefer wurden und er genoss die Laute, die beide Zwillinge hervorbrachten. Unwillig lehnte Clas sich in die Fesseln, versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit der Brüder auf sich zu lenken und zuckte dann zusammen, als Lars plötzlich, erstaunlich unschuldig klingend sprach, „Ich glaube, du hattest recht, Anders. Es gefällt mir wirklich, wenn Clas uns zusieht ...“ „Ich kenne dich eben ...“, Anders grinste etwas atemlos und zwinkerte Clas zu, bevor er noch einmal tief in den angespannten Körper seines Bruders stieß, „Besser als jeder andere … Und, nun werde ich dich so hart vögeln, dass du nicht mehr sitzen kannst ...“ „Wirst du das?“, Lars bewegte sich fordernder gegen seinen Bruder, der nur atemlos nickte, „Wir müssen Clas doch eine Show bieten … Und ihm zeigen, was wir können … Und, was wir erwarten ...“  
Lars schnappte nach Luft, als Anders das Tempo noch einmal steigerte, aber als sein Blick auf den gefesselten, so ungewohnt hilflosen Sportchef fiel, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Kraftlos sank er gegen Anders und ergoss sich über den Bauch seines Zwillings. „Braver Junge ...“, lobte Anders ihn und küsste ihn vorsichtig, bevor er sich hastig, in einem neuen Rhythmus gegen Lars bewegte und dann ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment Pause, löste Anders sich von seinem Zwilling, kroch atemlos zu Clas und eroberte wieder den Schoss des Sportchefs, „Anders war der Meinung, dass du uns nicht gut genug behandelt hast ...“ Seine Hand strich über Clas' angespanntes Bein, das unter seiner Berührung zitterte, „Was meinst du dazu?“  
Clas öffnete den Mund, wollte schon verneinen, aber dann schloss er den Mund wieder. Es war wahr, er hatte Lars niemals so genommen, wie Anders es getan hat. Er hatte Anders nie so liebevoll berührt, wie Lars es getan hatte. „Er hat wohl … recht.“, nuschelte Clas am Knebel vorbei und erntete dafür ein Lächeln von der Zwillinge, „Danke ...“  
Lars' lange Finger legten sich nun um Clas' Schwanz, dirigierten ihn zwischen seine Backen und ließ ihn in sich gleiten, „Anders … Komm zu uns ...“ Anders gehorchte, krabbelte ebenfalls zu Clas, ließ sich aber am Kopfende des Bettes nieder. Er löste den Knebel, küsste dann den Sportchef sanft und Clas erwiderte den Kuss dann auch schon voller Leidenschaft, bevor er seinen Blick dann löste und wieder zu Lars sah, der ihn genussvoll langsam ritt, „Ihr seid wundervoll … beide … meine, beiden, großen Jungs ...“ „Lektion gelernt?“, wisperte Anders, während Lars das Tempo anzog und wimmerte, als er Clas' Schwanz tiefer in sich fühlte. „Oh ...“, brachte er atemlos hervor, als er Clas in sich kommen fühlte und kletterte dann von seinem Schoss, um Clas nun endlich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.  
Beide Zwillinge kuschelten sich nun aber an den erschöpften, schwer atmend in den zerwühlten Laken liegenden Sportchef, der nur noch atemlos nickte, „Lektion gelernt ...“


End file.
